Baylorb in Emerald Dream Pt1
by Badger-Coyote
Summary: Part 1 of a story of friendship and despair. Rated T For violence.
1. Chapter 1

*-Baylorb in Emerald Dream-*

One day when I went to Orgimmar for supplies for my latest quest in The Barrens, I came across my old friend and guild member Folatoo. "Good morning Folatoo I say in my slow hoarse voice in Orgimmar most of us speak Orcish. "Baylorb how are you?" Folatoo replies in his odd yet understandable voice. Folatoo being a troll and me being a forsaken one you wouldn't expect us to get along. With me being halfway dead. Well let me describe myself having green liberty spikes bruised purple skin and long yellow fingernails (and toenails.) Folatoo with having with his long red matted hair, and pale green skin you would think we didn't even look like friends.

He tells me, "War-Chief Thrall would like to see us for a quest." I reply surprised "remember what had happened last time?" "What the dragons? That was nothing." Replies Folatoo. "Are you crazy?" I yell in the middle of the large town getting plenty of strange looks. "Baylorb calm down!" "Anyways Thrall said that there were plenty of rewards in this one." "Like what I reply bitterly." "He most will have some new staves from his yearly raid on Kharazan." "Staves?" I reply somewhat interested. "And what is this quest about?" I question. "Well supposedly epic dragons." Replies Folatoo. "Dragons are you serious?" I reply in a terrified voice. "Yes" Folatoo replies in a funny voice. SMACK. I hit Folatoo across the face. "Why did you do that?" Folatoo complains. (My scary self being afraid of dragons didn't help at all.) "I'm sorry Folatoo I didn't mean to hurt you." Folatoo gives me a dirty look. "Just don't be so serious." "Okay my bad." So let's go see Thrall.

At War-Chief Thralls Palace

Jin'Sing thralls scribe who is a forest troll tells me "Thrall has giving me specific orders to tell you that you have a quest to secure the portal of Emerald Dream a portal guarded by many dragons." I gulp. Jin'Sing continues "He is not present at the moment, and would like me to tell you that he has all the supplies and a small army at his expense. "Great!" Folatoo explains. "Shhh let him continue." I tell him. Jin'Sing continues yet again. "So this is where you are going to Ashenvale there is a portal guarded by many dragons that are named Emeriss, Lethon, Ysondre, and Taerar, They are all the knights of Ysera. Dragon knights that is." "So when can we go?" Folatoo exclaims excitedly. "In due time my brother in due time." Replies Jin'Sing. "So now is the time off you go Baylorb and Folatoo off you go!"

**END OF PART I **


	2. Chapter 2

*-Baylor in Emerald Dream Pt.2-*

As I ride my mount to Ashenvale my mount also being a half-way dead horse which in my eyes is quite odd, anyways, we should continue on with the story. So here I was with my friend Folatoo on his raptor mount. Making fun of the orcs riding there so called mounts (which I call 'Ponies') and so forth we continue on with our adventure. Folatoo and I continue on with our quest of fun, and despair. As I ride to Ashenvale I notice the small shrews running towards their trees. "Hmm" I say to Folatoo "isn't that odd the fact that even the animals are fleeing Ashenvale?" "Yes that is quite odd" Folatoo replies obviously distracted. "Folatoo what's wrong" I ask. "Even the bears are fleeing to their dens." I reply" That is quite odd." "Well the dragons must have heard." Replies Folatoo. "How could they have heard?" "Do they speak Orcish?" "I don't know but this is freaking me out." Folatoo replies.

So as Folatoo and I continue on with our adventure. We hear one out of small army scream as we turn around we see our small army scatter. Folatoo screams, "Where are all you going!" As I look up my jaw drops. I elbow Folatoo in his side. "What!" Folatoo yells. All I can stutter is "Loo look up." As Folatoo looks up his jaw also drops. "Oh my Thrall," Folatoo says in a faltering voice. "Run!" I scream. Next thing I know I am knocked to the dirt by Emeriss's scaly tail.

As I wake up my face covered in blood. I crawl over to my horse's dead body. Why, I say in a hoarse voice. "Folatoo," I scream in a harsh voice. I hear no answer as I attempt to stand I fall. I try once more I stagger but stay standing. I look around all I see is kegs of wine and bodies of my army just lying motionless. I scream Folatoo's name once more. I look around once more all I see is bodies of orcs. I walk over to a loaf of bread covered in blood I throw it down. "Hmm" I say to myself. I look around once more I see the body of as raptor I limp over to the body. I see Folatoo no where near. I get frustrated I walk over to the forest and see the sleeping body of a troll could this be Folatoo? I walk over and tap the motionless yet breathing body. "Folatoo," I whisper "What," Mumbles Folatoo. It is him; I give a sigh of relief. "Wake up," I tell him. "Ok," Folatoo replies. "What happened?" I ask Folatoo. "All I remember was that you and me being knocked down by a blue scaly tail." Replies Folatoo. Well why you are over here practically unscratched, I'm over here in pain covered in green blood? "Well what had happened was that when you fell I ran over to the trees away from Emeriss." "Well what do we do now?" I ask. "Well all we can do is continued on with our quest, by ourselves."

**END OF PART II**


	3. Chapter 3

***-Baylorb in Emerald Dream Pt.3-***

As Folatoo and I walk away from the bodies of our army I stop to ponder. Why would Thrall send us on a quest with such a small army and too much supply? "What's taking so long Baylorb? Folatoo says. "I was just thinking why would Thrall send us, why not a warlock and a warrior, why two mages?" "Because we are the best mages Orgimmar has to offer." Replies Folatoo proudly. We see a shadow pass over us. "Get down!" I yell in a hushed whisper at Folatoo. Folatoo and I drop at the exact same time. I fall and look up very discreetly its Emiress yet again looking for the spoils of his killings. He must have not seen anything because next thing I know he is flying away. "Good," Says Folatoo in a hushed voice. I get up slowly and cautiously still fearing Emiress is still flying around. I fear that if I take a wrong step I will be attacked by Emiress. Folatoo looks around curiously and takes a deep whiff of the air. "What are you doing?" I ask in a confused tone. "I smell food." Replies Folatoo "Food, of all things you could think of you think of food?" I reply. "Hey look over there, there is a shack!" Folatoo exclaims excitedly. "A shack in the middle of Ashenvale, this seems kind of fishy Folatoo." I say in a suspicious tone. "Who cares they may be able to help!" Folatoo says. As I look over I see a shack with smoke billowing out of the chimney. Who could it be, I ponder in my rotting skull. "Okay well go see who is in there." I say in a curious tone. As we walk over to the small yet friendly looking shack, I smell Thrall's favorite dish of gnome pie. I put the idea of Thrall being in the forest of Ashenvale out of my head. As I walk up to the shack, a small squirrel comes up to me not really caring I cast a quick frost bolt at it. "Baylorb," Folatoo yells, "what has gotten into you?" "I am practicing my aim with my good old frost bolt." I reply proudly. "Whatever." Folatoo says. I tell Folatoo I will go in first. "Why," Folatoo complains. I walk past Folatoo saying nothing. As I walk in I see a hooded figure. The hood is a very nice hood bejeweled and colored with a very expensive purple dye. As I walk over to the hooded person the sit up very straight. As I look at his face I see that is war-chief Thrall. In a shocked tone I say "Thrall what are you doing here?" "I came to follow you along your quest, I knew it wouldn't go the greatest, you and Folatoo weren't always the greatest duo." "I understand Thrall but why did you send us and not the stronger guilds, why did you send a guild of 2 and a small army?" "Because I believed in you two are you challenging my thoughts of you two?" "No war-chief Thrall." Ok so this is your time bring Folatoo in." I call for Folatoo. "Who is it Folatoo," asks excitedly "It is Thrall." I reply seriously "War-chief Thrall what a nice day to see you!" "Can it Folatoo" I say. "I have some good news my friends I am coming with you on your adventure."


	4. Chapter 4

***-Baylorb in Emerald Dream Pt.4-* **

"**What?" Folatoo says in an odd voice. Thrall Continues "As of now you have no help and need assistance, I can help you and you need it." Folatoo and I stay silent. Thrall continues "And I came along to help in case of an emergency." "One just happened to help that." I reply. "Folatoo is your mount still alive?" "No," Folatoo replies sadly. "I think we can manage walking to the portal." "To the portal why don't we go back?" I reply confused. "We need to secure the portal to Emerald Dream," Thrall replies. As Folatoo Thrall and I continue our quest to secure the portal we walk towards our supply caravan. "What do we need?" Folatoo asks. "We need nothing Baylorb can conjure food and water himself; but, we can grab a few mana potions I case of emergency." I feel satisfied now. As we walk away from the caravan I ponder why would Thrall follow us, is he trying to tell us something, or is he trying to set us up? I highly doubt my second thought. I continue to ponder until we come across the dead body of one of Thralls high ranking soldiers. Thrall makes an odd face I have never seen him make before. "Thrall what is up with that face?" I ask. "Nothing Baylorb he was just a great soldier, I never expected him to die this fast, and, under these circumstances, let's move on." Thrall says in his normal voice. Once we get moving again I notice that I can smell the stench of dragons. "What is that smell Baylorb?" Folatoo says out of nowhere. "That is dragons from the smell of it." Thrall replies to Folatoo. I think that we may be nearing the portal. "Are we near the portal?" I ask Thrall somewhat worried. "Yes we are Baylorb I recommend you eat up and get ready." Folatoo being as excited as always tells me to hurry up and conjure some food. I give him a dirty look. Whiling I am conjuring dinner Folatoo and Thrall go to scope out the portal. Once I have the meal ready I sit down and think to myself, why haven't they come back yet? As I stand up I hear Thrall yell my name I run towards the voice. Once I get more towards the voice all Bad-Lands breaks loose. All I see is Folatoo casting arcane magic at Emeriss and Thrall tanking the huge dragon. As I run over and start casting frost bolts I am cut off by Taerar I cast a quick blast from my wand not getting very much damage out of it. As I run between the dragons legs to help my friends I am knocked to the ground by another tail of a dragon.**

**As I am down on the ground all I feel is my friend Folatoo help me up. Thrall is still tanking the dragon the battle is still going on! I run over to the dragon and cast as many frost bolts as possible. Soon my veins start to hurt from the lack of mana, I need a potion as I reach for my belt the pain is unbearable, I need mana my body screams. I finally grasp the blue potion and drink it as fast as possible I feel my veins pulsing I have got my mana back I feel my body getting warmer I cast the strongest frost bolt of my life and then I collapse.**

**When I wake up there are bodies everywhere there are bodies of dragons and even orcs. Wait orcs? I think in my mind, they send reinforcements? As I stand up my body is freezing cold as it usually is. I see a familiar face, its Folatoo! "Folatoo," I yell happily. When I walk over to him I see that he is practically unscratched yet again. "What happened to you Baylorb?" "I don't know, but I just cast the best frost bolt in my whole life!" I reply excitedly. Folatoo laughs. "Guess what Baylorb?" Folatoo gives me no time to answer "We got a new quest to go to Thunderbluff and talk to the head chief!" I give Folatoo a mad look. **


End file.
